What comes around, goes around!
by inuwhat
Summary: Not au! Kagome is a teacher at hogwarts now that she's done with the shards! The well is sealed by Kikyo and InuYasha and the gang hasn't seen her for two years! What happens when they come to see her in hogwarts? (or at least-some TRY)
1. Chapter 1

InuWhat: SO... wassup? Well here's another new story so enjoy! Well don't be hatin! Start appreciatin! 

Disclaimer: This disclaim stands for all of the other chapters of this fic got that? Don't own these characters, neither do I own any fore wording info. For more info look at the bottom.

Copyrighting press: ALL TEXT COPYRIGHTED TO J.K. ROWLING , 2002 c. ISBN 0-439-123959-7 PUBLISHERS SINCE 1920 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. HARRY POTTER AND ALL LEGAL MEMBERMENT IS OWNERSHIPPED BY J.K. ROWLING. COPYRIGHTED PERMISSION TO SCHOLASTIC INC. 

Copyrighting press: RUMIKO TAKAHASHI PRESS TO INU-YASHA, **** TOKYO, JAPAN INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO VIZ INC. ISBN PRIVATE AOUTHORINS. PUBLISHED BY VIZ. C 1997. ANY COPYING OR TRANSLATING WITHOUT LEGAL PERMISSION IS EQUAL TO THE COURT OF LAW. VIZ CODE 4886754. 

Chapter 1

It was a bright and early morning in Tokyo, Japan. Kagome was frantically running around for a bunch of...items. 

"Where the hell is all my stuff?!" Kagome yelled under her breath while trying to balance out a bunch of accessories that weren't even needed at the new school she was going to.

"Aren't you a bit early?" Her mother said. "I mean, you're train leaves at ten you know...it's barely even seven you know..."

"But it's my first term starting as a defense against the dark arts teacher!" Kagome said happily. "And it's all the way in London too!" 

(Scrambles around for her wand which Buyo is zapping fish out of.)

Her mom sighed. No one in the family was a wizard or witch. The only one who was all excited about the whole idea of magic was her grandfather-who didn't have a clue of what real magic was. No one even had magical abilities until they found out that their own little Kagome was a witch who possessed miko powers.

"At least you're done with that dog boy..." her mother sighed even more as she handed Kagome all her magic things. 

"Well the well was sealed the _right_ way so you don't have to worry about him coming back and dragging me around okay?" Kagome said with a hidden tone in her voice. A sad one.

"That's nice to know dear..." said Ms. Higurashi. "Now you better get apparating to London now. About nine fifty right now...(how time passes!)" 

"G'bye mom!" Kagome said with a cart full of her supplies.

"Um, Kagome?" 

"Yea?"

"...never mind."

"Huh?"

"You better get going now!" 

"Eh? Oh you're right! Bye mom!"

And with that she disappeared in a blink of an eye with all her stuff.

Just then, Grandpa came in...

"Did you tell her yet?" Grandpa said.

"I couldn't. She seemed so happy without knowing. How would she react if I told her the truth about everything?" Ms. Higurashi said.

"She deserves to know that you found her."

Ms. Higurashi looked at the floor. 

**__**

::flashback::

"Don't kill him! Please! Kill me instead!" 

Ms. Higurashi was just passing by London when she ended up watching with horror, as a blinding green light flushed the area.

She then saw a little baby girl in the corner of everything. There were some dead people lying all around. She ran up and grabbed her. Then more blinding lights flashed some more and the screams worsened. 

"Come back here...." a raspy voice had said to her.

Ms. Higurashi had turned around slowly and seen a horrible face. 

"...Muggle! Die here with your pathetic child!" he then was about to do something to them when a little boy caught his eye. "Stay here." And he put some kind of curse on her.

"Little POTTER...your mother died and she has now presented your fate!" he set the curse (avadra kedavra or sumtin?) 

It hit him back and he screamed in agony.

Ministry wizards came flocking everywhere. The strange wizard man disappeared. Ms. Higurashi ran away in fear, still carrying this little child in her arms.

But then, shadows filled the alley way with which she was running through. 

"That girl will die along with you and Harry Potter...Death is your fate."

**__**

::flash out::

*******

'Damn...people in London like to stare a lot huh...' Kagome said as she walked through the alleys of Diagon alley with an enchanted umbrella to hold itself up and follow her through he thick rain.

She had gotten there a little earlier than she thought. It was still seven something! And her mother said it was late!

Kagome had put all her stuff in a train in Platform-Nine-And three quarters. The conductor at the wizarding station had felt sorry for her being so early that he opened up a compartment for her to put all her luggage in.

She was wandering around diagon alley now. She hadn't been here for so long that it seemed strange. She had gotten through all of Hogwarts school so fast that she was only 15 when she finished. This sort of confused most people. 

She sat at some crowded ice-cream parlor (with some bizarre flavors) that she met some kids her age. 

(Seventeen by the way)

It was some guy with a scar on his head, a red-head, a fuzzy haired girl and accompaniments.

"Excuse me, but can we sit here? There's no room at any other table and we're not really fond of the rain outside." said the bushy haired girl.

"Osuwari--I-I mean....sit." Kagome said. 

They all sat quietly while Kagome was in deep thought. She soon noticed that they were staring at her.

"Erm-what?" Kagome said embarrassed that they were staring at her.

"You just seem really tense..." The guy with the scar said.

"How could you notice..." some twins said next to them sarcastically.

Kagome looked up from the boy's face to his forehead.

*******

'Here comes the works.' Boy with scar said.

"Nice SCAR." Kagome said with boredom. She darted her eyes away and pretended to be fascinated by the moaning tree next to her. 

The boy with the scar sighed in relief that she didn't say anything, but strangely disappointed.

The people next to him wanted to laugh so badly that they held it. 

"Don't you know who he is? He's Harry Potter!" said the pair of twins.

"Yea...so?" Kagome said finishing her cone with the displeasure of finding an unwanted third flavor...

"Well that's a first." the girl next to Kagome muttered. "Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Hermione, he's Harry, and he's Ron." Hermione said, pointing to each person.

'Well they're not really shy...' Kagome thought and then suddenly went, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome."

"Hi." the group said in unison.

Harry seemed to be staring at the girl strangely. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so...I don't think that I ever went to London before and I never met any of you before." Kagome said, defending herself against the now whacking and moaning tree.

Harry nodded and then joined the others by helping Kagome free herself from the dangerous tree.

When Kagome was freed, the others were struggling. People nearby were starting to stare so Kagome took out her wand and pointed at the tree. "Stupefy." she whispered.

(A/N: No idea with many spell thingies from H.P. so whatever okay! In your reviews, give me some! {or not})

Ron was in a position where he was being gagged by the tree and Hermione was in one where she was hanging on a branch.

Harry was dangling unsafely on a thin branch.

*******

'Why did they plant a mini whomping willow here...' Kagome thought angrily as she climbed up the tree and brought them down, one by one.

'I bet that InuYasha would just LOVE to sleep in a tree like this...' Kagome thought with a smirk. Then she frowned slightly. 'He's not here anymore. We're done with the shikon no tama and he promised to leave me alone with it.' Kagome thought with an expressionless face.

As they all got down, the tree was unstunned and began attacking again. 

"Damn. That's some weird tree..." Ron said as he walked backwards to avoid any further attacks.

"I'm going to buy another ice-cream.." Kagome said as she walked to the counter, where many people were watching them.

"Why is shy going to buy an ice-cream cone? We should be leaving right now!" Ron said. "Let's go on without her." he muttered quietly to Harry and Hermione.

"We can't do that!" Hermione said shocked.

"Why not?"

At that moment, Kagome came back threw the cone over to the tree who gladly accepted it and stuck it in the dirt. It froze and stood still like any other tree.

"Well, I gotta go now!" Kagome said looking at her watch.

"You're going to Hogwarts right?" Ron blurted out before she left the door.

"Yep. See you guys there then?" Kagome said.

"Sure! We'll meet at platform nine and tree quarters. Bye!" Hermione said as she waved good bye.

As Kagome left the shop, Hermione said, "She seemed really familiar..."

"Yea..." Harry said looking at the tree whose ice-cream was melting into the dirt.

*******

In the feudal era of Japan...

"InuYasha! When are you going to go after Kagome!?" Shippou said angrily. 

"Oh shut up you little bastard. It's been two years and the well is still sealed shut from that old bitch Kaede." InuYasha snorted.

"Dammit Kagome...' InuYasha thought angrily.

Sango came by and so did Miroku. "Kaede wants to talk to you InuYasha."

"Tel her I shriveled up like her and died." InuYasha said, up in his tree.

"I'll get him down." Shippou said proudly.

"Hey InuYasha! Lookit me! Hey! Hey! HEY!" Shippou said, bouncing up and down in his face. 

"HEY!" Shippou said angrily as he bopped InuYasha's head angrily and waited for a reply.

Then he booted him off the tree by transforming into Kagome.

"InuYasha! You idiot! Hurry up and go to Kaede's hut!" Shippou in Kagome's appearance said angrily.

"I guess this leaves me no choice..." Shippou said with a worried look.

"Hm?" Sango and Miroku said as they looked up and saw Shippou transform into an ugly old lady with fat, fish lips and kiss Inu-Yasha.

Sango and Miroku sweatdrop.

"What the fuck?!" InuYasha yelled as Shippou ran to Kaede's hut and posed with smucking fish lips.

InuYasha ran over there and hit Shippou so many times that there were bumps on the bumps.

"InuYasha, stop. The whole village knows that you are upset because of Kagome's leave." Kaede said with a frown.

"Who says?" InuYasha snarled.

"I will unseal the well for you InuYasha." Kaede said in a hushed voice.

InuYasha suddenly became alert. "No tricks hag."

"No tricks." Kaede said slowly. "Now it has already opened for who knows how long."

"Better hurry."

InuYasha ran off into the forest, finding the well in it's old, discarded figure.

He removed the boards that were sealed on tightly.

He jumped in......

*******

"Boarding trains in two minutes!" the conductor bellowed,

Kagome rushed over to the platform with great difficulty; people were crowding around the entrance.

As Kagome (somehow) leaped over the heads and into a compartment, she found a seat and quickly sat down and took out a glass jar.

The shikon no tama shined brightly as a full jewel.

"Waz dat?" a voice said from behind.

"Oh-uh-this? It's nutin." Kagome blurted out quickly.

They nodded and then came up to see who the person holding the jewel was.

"Oh you're that girl! Kagome right?" Ron said so loudly that people started to look at Ron.

"Um yea." Kagome said as Harry and Hermione came in as well.

They started talking a lot about what they would do after they left Hogwarts.

(A/N: My daddy came home with McDonalds! Oh hail the burgers!!! ^^)

Kagome was unusually quiet during this conversation and they didn't seem to notice. Kagome made the common "That's not a really good job.." and the occasional, "Are you crazy?!"

She talked and talked with them until someone came in their compartment...

(Not IY!)

"Hear that you're Kagome. New to this school is what people are saying." a boy with too much gel on his blond-white hair.

"Ignore him. He's Malfoy. Not a good person to get mixed up with." Hermione whispered to Kagome.

(A/N: I'm running out of burger...T-T)

"Shouldn't be in with the loser crowd if you want to make a good impression on me you know." Malfoy said as he tried showing the 'good side'

"One thing okay? You're really not that good looking and you seem more like a loser to me, kissing up to me got that?" Kagome sneered as she started getting some snacks off the lunch cart, which pushed Malfoy and his not talking gang out the door.

(A/N: NOOOOOOOO! No more burger....**_T-T_**)

Kagome paid the lady and the lady left.

"Great job!" Ron and Harry said as they applauded Kagome for telling Malfoy off.

"Could've cursed soma that but it was good anyhow." Ron said as Kagome shared her food with them.

^^ was all Kagome could have for an expression.

*******

InuYasha was sniffing his way around Tokyo, when he suddenly got whiff of something that smelt of smoke. He decided to look and see what it was when he saw people disappearing through a fireplace in a house while shouting Hogwarts or something. 

"Hmm.." InuYasha thought.

He went into the house and squished himself into a fireplace. There were green flames around him but they weren't hot. "Um...wherever Kagome is right now?" 

In a flash, he disappeared.

*******

Kagome was having fun with Crookshanks when the lights suddenly went out and people were heard screaming.

"What happened?" Harry said as he waved around in the dark and stepping on who knows shoes.

Ron sat down and Crookshanks hissed loudly and scratched his face and went somewhere else. 

Hermione was still sitting in her seat, looking out the window.

Kagome made a light of gold and put it at the top of the room.

Then she sensed something.

'A demon??? In here? In LONDON?!' Kagome thought.

Then her light went out and it was pitch dark once more.

Kagome fell on the floor and then in half a second, a flash of green light appeared and disappeared.

Kagome made out the lines of a long haired whatever.

Then she saw ears.

"InuYasha?" she said aloud.

"Huh?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione said together.

The lights went on and the doors opened to check on them.

People gasped loudly and Kagome stood still.

*********************

**************

*******

A/N: well I'm SORRY that's a cliffhanger! I want at least 11 or more reviews please! You don't know how sad I will be if you don't review! 


	2. Well that was strange

InuWhat: not as much reviews as I would have thought...but the world's a tough crowd to please! So here's your chapter! (Remember. The disclaimer will never show up again.)

Chapter 2: 

Well that was strange.

"InuYasha?" she said aloud.

"Huh?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione said together.

The lights went on and the doors opened to check on them.

People gasped loudly and Kagome stood still.

"You...you..."Kagome stammered angrily.

"What? I came. So what?" InuYasha said, trying to sound normal.

"BAKA!" Kagome yelled.

There was now a crowd around the two of them and they didn't seem to notice.

In plain Japanese, Kagome yelled at him, "We finished the whole shikon-no-tama thing but does that keep you from coming back? No! And I thought Kaede sealed the well...! And you said that you didn't want to see me anymore but now you choose otherwise! I'm so angry that...." Kagome paused for a moment.

'Eh. Why not?' Kagome thought with an angry face.

"Osuwari."

He fell to the ground and Kagome repeated it for a while until she felt that the floor would break soon.

She sighed and slumped into her chair.

People around the area wee watching intensely.

********

Meanwhile, in the other era, in which the well is still unsealed...

"I'm bored." 

"There's nothing to do around here."

Miroku and Shippou sit in a haystack with empty minds.

"How come we can't go through the well?"

" 'Cause we're not InuYasha or Kagome. Not to mention that we don't have any shikon shards."

"FINE. BE that way." Shippou grumbled as he searched through his pouch of toys.

Miroku watched at the corner of his eye at Shippou.

After a minute or two, Shippou exclaimed, "A-HA!"

"What'cha find? An imitation InuYasha to kick around?" Miroku said as he sat up.

"Nope. Even better! It's one of those fake shikon shards! You know! Those weird black ones that Naraku made!" Shippou held out a black shard in a brown pouch.

(A/N: I dun like bothering the story with these author's notes but it's not my fault! It's too fun.)

"Shippou! I'm appalled! We were supposed to destroy all of those!" Miroku said.

Shippou lowered his head.

"Though strangely impressed." Miroku added.

The lowered head beamed.

"It should work like the real ones. Let's hurry up and find Sango and Kirara. We got A-LOT of work cut out for us. I wonder where InuYasha and Kagome are now..."

And so they set off, looking for Sango and Kirara with a somewhat strange look on their faces.

********

Meanwhile, Kagome angrily fussing in her head has InuYasha being stared at.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" InuYasha yelled at the first years that stared for one moment, then shrieked and ran away.

Then he turned around to face a bunch of Hogwarts kids staring at him with frightened eyes.

He stared at them with pissed eyes and stretched out his claws.

They backed away slowly, and some of them squealed and ran.

"Osuwari."

"Gack." 

He fell to the ground once more and got up.

'Damn. Angry STILL. What the hell is wrong with girls and this grudge stuff anyway?!'

InuYasha approached Kagome's seat carefully. Her head was turned to the window.

'Humph' he thought.

When he turned to look at her face, he noticed a tear.

'How-Did I get her to cry?' InuYasha looked nervous and took a step back.

'Hwaaa...I didn't get enough sleep.' Kagome yawned.

He sat in a chair across from her.

He looked out of the window and saw the darkness stretch over the horizon.

********

Well, we didn't forget wittle Miroku and Shippou did we?

They found Sango at the end of the forest, taking a bath as it seems.

As all of you know how Miroku is perverted, he of course wanted a front row seat.

A loud 'clomp' was heard and Miroku came out with a souvenir bump.

Sango quickly dressed and yelled, "You..."

"Don't hit him yet Sango!" Shippou yelled quickly. "We can get back to see Kagome again!"

"Shippou...you know that we shouldn't keep our hopes up for her to come back all the time..." Sango said sadly.

"WE'RE going to see HER!" Shippou announced proudly.

"Eh? How are we going to do that then hm?" Sango asked with a bit of boredom growing upon her face. "Don't we need a shikon shard or something?"

"I sort of have one...we can try it out! ...Come ON!" and with that, Shippou grabbed Miroku and Sango towards the well. 

'Oh, I hope this works!!!!' Shippou thought. 

Of course, if it didn't work, then this author really wasted her time with this part of the chapter! So what do all of you think will happen huh? -_^;;

********

Well as the author who is narrating this strange, strange story...I hope that I don't end it with the cliffhangers that I seem to write too much but can't help it cause I just can't!

Anyways...back to the story..

A loud patter of rain was heard on the train roof.

All the kids (except Harry, Hermione, and Ron.) had left Kagome alone to burn her anger off. (well they thought they were giving her the "space" she needed but all they were doing was making it worse.

InuYasha was freaked out by the glares that Kagome had sent over him every now and then. Even if it was behind his back, he knew it was there.

The night was pitch black to the eyes of practically everyone one on the train-except InuYasha and Kagome of course.

They saw unicorns, centaurs, some kinds of English folk demons, and all that whatnot in the dark.

Then Kagome suddenly sat up. The train was stopping...but the were still not there yet...they would have been able to see the castle at near range.

"Why is the train stopping now? I can BARELY see the castle from HERE..." Hermione said.

Then the lights went out again. 

"I really WILL get tired of this routine." Ron said. 

"Won't you Harry? I mean, either they fix this train or don't. Not that hard...just some magic..."

"Harry?" Ron asked suddenly.

Harry was sitting down in a chair, with blood on him...too bad Ron couldn't see that...

Crookshanks shrieked loudly and stumbled on InuYasha's lap, then saw his amber eyes glowing madly in the dark, then fell on Kagome.

Who was on the floor, the blood scent was almost everywhere.

InuYasha could see through the dark and smell Kagome's blood, thick in the air. (well to a dog.)

The lights came back on and Hermione almost screamed when she saw the sight.

The whole train was dented and had holes in the walls.

All the luggage remained intact-except Kagome's pack.

Papers were torn, clothes were wrinkled almost unnaturally, and what seemed to be a necklace chain seemed to be torn and the main pendant was missing.

InuYasha was hanging over Kagome like a bird would protect its' egg.

Ron huddled over Harry and Hermione hovered like a ghost around Kagome and Harry.

As the train started off, people were used to huddling over to Harry and the gangs' compartment, since all the excitement was usually there.

They mostly screamed, and well...yea, they screamed.

(A/N: Have any of you ever been ice-skating before? Well it's fun isn't it! For all the ppl who are GOING to ice-skate...wear long socks...{Got cuts from ankle socks. BIG cuts.})

The train was running like normal again, but people were staring with awe at what a bloody mess it was.

Though Kagome had the most cuts, scrapes, blood spill and all that, she woke up first-and with a start.

"The shikon no tama!" Kagome said in Japanese to InuYasha. 

"He took it!"

********

Back at the other era...

"You go in first." Shippou said to Miroku.

"Ladies first, Sango." Miroku said to Sango.

"No, all children go in first." Sango said to Shippou.

"But-But-" Shippou started.

"Can we just jump in all together with the shard?"

"Oh FINE." They all agreed.

And...in the go...

Going in...

Still going in...

Slow motion huh?

BE that way.

Let's speed this up a little bit now, shall we?

"Damn. How did they manage to get through without any kind of cushion on the bottom?" Miroku said, rubbing his head.

"Shit...I don't think we got through, do you?" Sango said to Shippou.

"Shippou?"

"We got through, we got through!!! YAY!!!!" Shippou yelled with delight.

Balloons and party favors appeared suddenly and Shippou hoo-rayed this and then...

"How do you expect us to find InuYasha and Kagome huh?" Sango and Miroku said.

"You two have to ruin everything don't you?"

A/N: Need 24 reviews!!!! Too bad! And you make a story by logging in, then loading a chapter from text. Or html. Files ONLY. Then after you load it, go to make a story, then just well...you'll wing it right?


End file.
